the night that you happened
by dark itachi lover
Summary: Envys tailing the Elrics. Looking to make his night a little more interesting, Envy plans to have a  little fun with edward.  this is boy on boy.  you have been warned :
1. the night you planned

**disclaimer- i own nothing :)**

_summery - envy decides to visit a certain alchemist at night and perhaps have a little fun as well. This is boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read_.

Ed dragged himself to his dorm door. it had been a tiring day,what with winry showing up unexpectedly and dragging himself and Al all over central. Ed had managed to escape while Al took Winry out to dinner. 'Thankgod' Ed thought to himself, he didn't think he would be able to last another 5 minutes with his blonde friend and his love sick brother, there were just some things he didn't need to witness.

With a loud sigh ed pushed the door open and kicked off his heavy shoes. Letting himself finally relax. Ed flopped heavily onto his bed, and within moments he was out cold.

Envy was bored. watching the Elrics was no fun at all. After 5 minutes of tailing the younger sibling and the annoying girl, Envy had given up. There was nothing he really detested as much as young couples. With their shy glances and stumbling sentences, making everything overly sweet and gushy. geh.

So he had wondered back to the Elrics shared dorm, who knows, maybe Edward would do something interesting.

A wicked grin appeared on the sins face as the possibilities ran through his mind. oh yes,

he would get his entertainment tonight.

The wind wasn't overly cold, but it make goose bumps spread along Eds exposed limbs.

Somewhere in his sleep fogged mind, he wondered where the wind was coming from. Yet he was to far from being awake that his mind couldn't focus long enough to keep the thought longer than a second or two.

Gentle touches roused ed yet again from his sleep. Thinking it was his hair tickling against his skin, he paid no mind to it.

Along his arm, up down. up down. up down. up. Lightly across his chest.

Getting slightly irritated at the continuing sensations, Ed forced his body to roll so that he was laying on his side. Satisfied, he let himself drift back to the deep abyss.

Ed snapped back again. Something was trailing down his back.

This, however, could not be passed off as easily. Forcing the fog to recede and his eyes to cooperate, Ed struggled to consciousness.

However the caresses seemed to dip a bit lower. Hell of a lot lower.

Ed moaned softly as something touched him in a particularly sensitive spot. Just as it passed, it returned to the same spot, but with more pressure.

Forgetting about everything else, Ed's hips raised slightly, trying to find that delightfully delicious sensation.

end of chap 1.

yes. its extremely short. but i wanted to get it up now :/

coming chapters shall b longer :)


	2. the day you appeared

**disclaimer- i own nothing :)**

_summery - envy decides to visit a certain alchemist at night and perhaps have a little fun as well. This is boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read_.

Ed's mind veered from worry to pleasure without much trouble. After all he was a healthy 16 year old boy.

Images of strong hands and a shadowed face swam to the front of Ed's hazy mind. It sent shivers up his body, then back down, pooling low in his stomach. His body on auto pilot, shivering and and trembling with the heavy kneading over Ed's crotch. Light caresses over his clothed chest, rubbing with vigour where Ed's nipples lay concealed.

'Ed' it was softly spoken and unrecognisable to ed, who was gasping for breath.

The pleasure had been building, and Ed hadn't touched himself in a long time. Just a few more rubs and ed felt himself release, muscles instantly relaxing into post orgasmic bliss. sinking into his bed letting himself just relax, Ed's mind slowly cleared.

as the post orgasmic pleasure dwindled, ed realised just what had happened. he'd had an extremely powerful dream….one that really shook him to his core. but he couldn't remember anything, just his mind niggling in the background as if there was something he should have noticed. but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what that was!

glancing around him, everything was in its usual place. ed pushed himself up, determined to check his whole dorm room for peace of mind. as he checked all the rooms, his, Al's (who still wasn't home, god knows what he and Winry were doing) and the kitchen/living room. convincing himself it was all in his mind, ed went to get cleaned up.

As he pulled on his boxers, Ed contemplated how rare it was for him to have such dreams. Of course he was a young male, therefore it was expected, but something just didn't sit right with him.

getting aspirated with his thoughts that just went in a circle, ed climbed into bed and let him self drift off once again.

Envy looked on from Ed's window. It certainly was fun screwing with the young alchemist. Ed's confused expression, to checking all his rooms. Envy couldn't wait to kick it up a notch. Jumping down and disappearing in to the darkness with a smirk that promised so much more.

Deciding not to be tormented by the furious rays of sunlight that seemed determined to get in his eyes, Ed reluctantly got up and wondered in to his small kitchen. Usually Al would be up and about by now, either he got home so late he was still sleeping, or he was off somewhere with Winry. the latter seemed more plausible, as Al was rather anal about waking up early no matter what. Something about 'missing half the day' or some crap. Ed didn't really care as long as he got his sleep.

Fumbling in the cupboard, ed decided to just grab a sandwich and head to the library, might as well kill time while al was out.

the library was quiet, as usual. Though, was it just him or was that lady glancing at him…. 'weird' Ed thought to himself. She had a book in her hands but kept glancing up in his direction. Talk about indiscreet. Ed kept walking past not letting the woman's behaviour get to him.

Wandering thoughtfully through the aisles, Ed trailed along the books on elemental alchemy. Looking for nothing in particular other than curiosity for more knowledge. A man in uniform, probably 10 years Ed's senior, with short wavy blond hair, looked up as Ed came down his aisle. Ed tried not to squirm, it was more than just a cursory glance. He was staring. Just as ed was about to say something the man looked back to his book. Getting slightly paranoid with this sudden extra attention, Ed grabbed a book that he didn't recognise, meaning he hadn't already read it, and walked to a table shuffled off to the side for privacy.

Sitting down with the heavy book, Ed quickly lost sense of the world around him.

Envy had been waiting all morning for the chance to put his next stage of the plan in to action. 'make the bean paranoid' smirking as he thought about it. shifting in to the well known roy mustang to get entrance to the state library, envy wondered to a corner, glad there weren't many people around shifted into a female lieutenant colonel he had seen around central. grabbing a book he stood so that that no matter what, when ed came in he would have to pass by envy. and not 5 minutes later, he did. keeping himself from smirking, envy glanced up every 2 seconds from the moment ed walked in. it seemed to be working. ed had noticed his glances and by the slight stiffness of his back edward was too embarrassed to confront envy about it.

internally laughing like a maniac, Envy watched Ed walk out of his sight. Oh this was just too good. A few glances and Ed was already affected. Envy glanced around and seeing the coast was clear changed to a man this time. Slipping past the shelves he arranged himself to look natural.

And to his delight Ed chose this aisle to walk down. Oh how perfect Ed was being, walking right in to his trap. Well at least he would less suspicious than walking in to the aisle afterwards. So Envy decided to get to work, looking up from the book he had been supposedly reading, and stared. With all his might and will, stared at ed like he was some kind of rare animal.

Envy could literally feel the animosity rolling off of Ed. It was making Envy giddy. Just as Ed was about to snap, Envy turned back to his book. He had to focus or he would start laughing and blow his cover. He saw from the corner of his eye as Ed quickly grabbed a book and stalked off. Envy didn't have to hide his wide grin as he looked up. oh Ed was just _too_ easy!

It took a few minutes to contain himself, and shift. This time, in to a muscular man, around 22 years old. He had to play around with the face a bit. So he wasn't too recognisable. He used mustangs facial features with havocs nose. Tossing up what colour hair he should use. He decided on a strawberry blonde. Ed wasn't that great with recognition, so Envy decided he should be pretty safe. Dropping his book carelessly to the floor Envy wondered over to where Ed was seated.

Standing opposite to Ed, Envy waited for ed to notice him. Nothing. He pulled the chair out and sat down, staring straight at Ed. Again nothing. deciding more was needed, envy coughed loudly. Nothing. 'what the hell! how can he be that out of it! i might as well just..' Envy muttered, then grinned at his genius. He leaned over the small table, and snatched the book from right under Ed's nose. Now that got his attention. inwardly smirking envy pondered what he should say.

"This book is nearly as big as you, why don't you go find something a smaller?"his playfully condescending tone was annoying the hell out of Ed.

"What the hell! Don't call me little! you-you overgrown gorilla!" Ed yelled.

"Now thats not very nice is it pipsqueak. How am i supposed to give you back your book now?" grinning at dominating the situation.

"i'll make you!" ed clapped his hands to the desk and twisted it to hold the annoying blonde man still, so he could get his damn book back. though somehow, the man evaded it. as if it were child's play! what the hell! before ed had time to contemplate this for over a second, a book came flying at his head. catching it before it could do any damage, ed was no happy to have his book, but confused as to why the man had approached him. 'oh well, he was probably just being an asshole…'

But when Ed looked up from his book, he realised the other male was gone. 'maybe he freaked out 'cause he realised Ed was an alchemist.' Ed pondered this for a whole of 2 seconds before disregarding it. oh well. back to his book. Ed flicked through the pages expertly finding the page he had been reading until he had been interrupted. About to fall back into oblivion that is reading, Ed noticed something new about this page. A small piece of paper. Picking it up, Ed opened it, curiosity getting the better of him. At first he was confused. All that was scrawled on it was

Hana

8pm

Eric.

What. The. Hell. Had he just been asked out? On a date? With a guy? Ed's heart was suddenly going a thousand miles an hour. Looking around quickly, not completely sure if this 'Eric' guy was still around. Maybe it was a joke? Get a date with the Full Metal Alchemist. But….. what if it was real. its not like Ed to trample on others feelings, then again the guy was a complete prick. scrawling at how he had been 'asked' kinda ticked Ed off. But maybe the guy was shy? Ed snorted. As if. He knew the guy for a total of 3 minutes and he could tell that this 'Eric' character was someone who knew what he wanted and went for it. Not too unlike himself Ed found himself thinking.

Ed hastily crumpled the note in to his pocket. As if everyone in the library would somehow be able to find out its contents if he left it in front of him.

Finding it utterly impossible to stay focused on the book, Ed decided to get some lunch. Nothing like some food to get his mind back on track, and a certain blond out of his mind. standing up Ed pushed the closed book on to the table. He sighed a bit as he stepped outside the library, the air was nice but Ed had quite a liking for the smell of books. As weird as that made him seem.

Ed decided on a small cafe not too far from the library, and central head quarters. havoc had been the one to introduce this place to Ed, and he had appreciated it ever since.

Settling himself down at a table, Ed browsed through the menu, wondering if Al would notice how much money he spent on lunch. While a young lady directly across from Eds table wondered how much trouble she could cause Ed in the near future.

Oh the joy of life, she grinned to herself.

sorry for the grammatical errors and what not :/

will update soon, most likely weekends :)

long live edvy :)


	3. the lunch you ruined

**disclaimer- i own nothing :)**

_summery - envy decides to visit a certain alchemist at night and perhaps have a little fun as well. This is boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read_.

Oh the joy of life, she grinned to herself.

The young blonde woman was attracting more attention than she had bargained for. Envy found himself cursing his need to have a beautiful face.

He had decided to go for a female version of Eric. See if he could freak Ed out. However it seemed this female version was a little too appealing to the male populace. A quick glance around the cafe and almost every male, except Ed, was either peeking or out right staring. It was rather annoying actually. what with ed being the only one's attention he wanted. envy could have scowled but stayed in character, and pouted. this small and insignificant act, sparked a surprising and in Envys opinion, annoying as hell, chain of events. First being Roy Mustang, who confidently strode up to Envy, standing directly in his view of Ed. This small act alone pissed envy off. here he was enjoying eds clear confusion and out right self examination over his and 'Erics' date tonight, and this bastard had to come over and ruin the show! What if Ed started pulling his hair in frustration? or some bizarre behaviour? Envy doubted it, but still, he was missing it!

Without waiting to hear what the self imposed fun killer had to say, Envy stood.

"save it for someone who cares, and thanks for ruining my lunch" the blonde woman glared at roy before sending a slight wanton look in Ed's direction. She turned on her heel and strode out of the cafe, and in to the throngs of people outside. Roy staring after her in apparent shock.

Ed stared in to space, nothing around him seemed to even exist. He tried multiple times to think if he had ever met Eric before. When he really, really thought about it, there was something awfully familiar about Eric. but for some reason, came up short every single time. Which was frustrating the hell out of Ed, who could remember even the most complex of theories at the drop of a hat. Why was remembering this one man so hard? eventually giving up trying to remember him, Ed turned to his date tonight. should he go? Did it mean he was gay if he went? Not like he had a problem, sure he had always assumed he'd find a girlfriend, but now that someone had shown interest he wanted to go. He wanted to put himself out there, and be with someone, romantically. What if eric expected something?

"Oh my god! i have no idea" Ed muttered to himself.

He'd never been on date before, had never even given it much thought. But now that he'd stumbled on it, he had to know. He had the sudden urge to run back to the library. but what if someone saw him? and it got around that Ed had had to _research _how to date. That would be too humiliating. Ed was resolved to just wing it, I mean how hard could it be?

Pulled from his musings as Roy took the liberty to sit in the seat opposite Ed. Who found it unexpected and unwanted.

Glaring at Roy "What do you want bastard?"

"Why Ed thats so hurtful" his tone mocking.

"Pshh like you have feelings."Ed smirked

"What was that? Its so hard to hear you from up here" Roy sounded aspirated, and Ed's eye twitched.

He would not let that conceited ass get to him. Today was different. He didn't have time to play mind games with the colonel. He needed a game plan for the date tonight! Then a unwanted thought occurred to Ed, the colonel never talked to him outside of head quarters, unless of course he was doing something sneaky with potential to threaten his rank. and the timing with his run in with Eric was a little too coincidental. Then again he had a habit of over analysing things….or so Al said. so Ed lit it slip away, no need to think depressing thoughts today.

Roy was kind of upset that Ed didn't blow up, but for what he wanted to know it was best the boy hadn't stormed off. Clearing his throat he started again.

"You wouldn't happen to have had an… _encounter _with a lovely blond recently, would you Full metal?" the woman had been an exceptional beauty, and Roy was never denied, but the look she had given Ed was enough to rouse his suspicions. Had Ed turned her down? The boy was about as social as a rock. No that would be insulting to rocks…

Ed's mind was in over load, that one simple thought from before had suddenly burst into a thousand ideas, each crazier than the last, though right now, nothing seemed crazy to Ed. had Roy set this up? Get a laugh when Ed turned up to the date? Or even if he didn't go, he'd be teased forever about being asked by a guy. That… that complete…..ASSHOLE! how dare he do this to him! Ed was seeing red, he was so angry and hurt, that his feelings ment so little. That he was so easily fooled into thinking someone had finally taken an _interest_ in him!

Ed stood up abruptly, which startled Roy. Ed glared down at him, and Roy could tell this wasn't one of their usual games. Ed was really pissed. No wait, let me rephrase that, Ed wanted to skin him alive, and watch him bleed dry kind of pissed, one that was in Roy's opinion, was not a good time to be within Ed's grabbing range.

'I never thought you could sink so low, I thought _even you_ had some human left in you." If Eds words could dig any deeper Roy would be dead. He had said it so coldly Roy couldn't even begin on what to say. but it turned out he didn't need to. Ed swept out of the cafe without glancing back. Roy silly watched after him. Ed must really like that girl, Roy thought to himself. Just as he was about to leave the waitress came over with Ed's iced coffee. Though it turns out that since Ed had left, Roy was left to pay for the beverage. Grumbling the whole way back to HQ about stupid kids needing to learn to pay for stupid drinks that are colder than any sane kind of drink should be.

Envy had changed to an ordinary brunett guy, and calmly wandered back into the cafe. He noticed immediately that roy had joined eds decided to sit close enough to hear their conversation. Seems in the 3 minutes he had been gone he had missed something. Ed got up angry about something and stormed off. Roy was stepping into Envies territory, and he didn't like it. It was his game to play with Ed! Not this old coots! Envy decided a little intervening would have to happen, he didn't want Roy to ruin his game for him any longer. He followed Roy at a safe distance then changed to a nondescript soldier when entering HQ.

Ed wondered up and down familiar roads, just letting his mind go. he thought about what the colonel had said, what it ment for Ed, and the things he had realised about himself today. Completely losing track of time, Ed just wondered on.

Envy sat in the male toilets, shut up in a cubicle. He sat thinking about his plan for Mustang. it would be dicy, and quite a few risks, but if he could pull it off successfully… oh that would be brilliant. Envy stepped out as Alphonse Elric, working up a hysteria as he quickly made his way to Mustangs office. Glad to see that everyone was still out on their lunch breaks envy ran in to Roys office and slammed the door shut. Breathing heavily, and a violent blush in place, envy stepped closer to Roys desk. Who looked up curious and a bit alarmed.

"Alphonse whats wrong?" Roy got up to approach Envy.

"col- i - well…. you see…." struggling to form a sentence Envy cast his eyes around nervously.

"I need your help" Envy stammered looking at the floor.

"Of course, Alphonse, it must be a pretty big problem. Now tell me what is it?" Roy could be compassionate, it was just Ed made Roy react like a teenager.

Alphonse looked up and steeled himself as he stepped into roy's personal space. to say Roy was confused should be an understatement. Before Roy had time to react Envy jumped onto Roy, pushing his body against the older mans. Fastening his lips to Roys. Roys brain was nothing but white noise, not quite understanding the situation. But when he did, he realised that there was a tongue in his mouth. a 14year olds tongue! Roy hastily pushed al away.

"what on earth are you doing?" Roy tried to stay calm. He really did. But its a little hard when he felt he had just stolen a boys innocence. And what if it got out! He'd lose his job! And be called a pedophile! Not to mention a slow death at the hands of Ed!

"Im so sorry colonel! i just… i couldn't say it! Winry said…. she said I should practice… kissing…." Envy trailed off. Inside he rolled his eyes, as if he would ever need to _practice! _

Roys eyes softened. The poor boy, was probably out of his mind with worry. Having the girl he likes tell him that.

"But why did you choose me Alphonse? Surely there was another you could have chosen?"

"Well… everyone knows how you are with the ladies…. and… and I couldn't do it with a girl… i'd feel like I was cheating. Im sorry colonel…" Envy said with the saddest puppy eyes he could manage.

"Well, in my expert opinion…" Roy shuffled his feet uncomfortably "You are very good at kissing. Perhaps you should try asking Winry what she likes? gils all like different things. its best to just ask her." Roy couldn't believe he was still standing. After that speech Alphonse had better dang leave. Roy didn't think he could take much more of this!

"Really!" Al seemed to perk up. "Thank you so much! I knew I could count on you!" he seemed to deflate "But could we… you know… keep it a secret?" Envy turned his pleading eyes to Roy, begging him silently.

Of course Roy had no intention of letting this get out! He had to make sure this event was erased!

"Sure Alphonse, it would be a disaster if anyone would find out. I would lose my job, you'd be put through trials and therapy, and what would everyone think? And your brother?" Roy knew it was low, but everything was riding on Alphonse keeping his mouth shut and this never being known. He knew Alphonse was an honest kid. But you never could be too careful with something like this…

"You can just tell Winry you thought about what she said." Roy tried to smile assuringly but he was just to out of it to really know or care.

Alphonse left soon after, but not before thanking Roy and promising not to tell anyone, over and over. Roy slumped into his chair. Today was a mess. And now all he wanted to do was curl up at home and drink himself into forgetfulness. who would have thought Alphonse could be so destructive? because roy mustang was sure his life had just gone up in preverbial flames.

Roy let his head hit his hard wooden desk.

Oh he was so going to hell.

sorry for the grammatical errors and what not :/

will update soon, most likely weekends :)

long live edvy :)


	4. The night you waited

**disclaimer-i own nothing :)**

_Summery - envy decides to visit a certain alchemist at night and perhaps have a little fun as well. This is boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read_.

Roy let his head hit his hard wooden desk.

Oh he was so going to hell.

…..

Ed wondered aimlessly through the darkening streets. It had hurt more than he wanted to admit. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that he didn't want nor need Eric's affections, he still felt empty. Because Ed had let himself believe, and that was already much more than he should have let himself feel. And so Ed decided to just wander and lose himself. Because tomorrow was a new day, and he would forget all about Eric.

However Eric, was scouring the city for his little lost blond. After his little act to get the old coot off Ed's case, he had looked in the obvious spots but Ed seemed to be off the radar. After running a few quick laps around the city, Envy decided to just wait outside Hana. It seemed like Ed wouldn't turn up unless he wanted to. Dropping in to an alley envy changed to Eric. Without missing a beat he strolled out of the alley and walked towards his destination.

Ed wasn't paying attention to his surroundings at all, just one foot in front of the other. A knock from a passer by's elbow forced ed from his inner dilemma. Ed instinctively looked up and saw people rushing by him to get to the other side of the side walk before the light changed. Ed also noted the air was a lot cooler, and the sky darker. He mused to himself how he could lose himself for hours with so little thoughts. Chuckling darkly to himself at the thought of how stupid he was acting.

Even if he wanted to stop feeling hurt, it was easier said than done. Even if he wanted to believe that Eric was just another soldier, he couldn't. Not after his heart had skipped a beat. His face felt the heat of his blush. The warm feeling that he got when he thought that he had garnered the attention of a prospective lover. He, Edward Elric. socially retarded, physically incomplete… Edward Elric. Ed felt his heart constrict, why, why did it hurt this much? His feelings of hurt slowly turning to anger. What right did Eric have to make him feel this way? To get his hopes up? Oh Ed would not let this stand!

Envy looked at his watch again. He knew that patience was not exactly his strong point… but how did 10 minutes stretch this far? Theres no way it had only 10 minutes since he got there. Stupid human technology. They cant get anything right. He looked at his watch again and frowned. 8.05 still.

He glanced up at the bustling crowds, both around him and across the streets, and as far as the darkness of the night would allow him. So far every blonde had him twitch and think for a slit second it was Ed. Then he'd notice either the height or the breasts. Stupid chibi! Making him wait all this time. Even after going to all that trouble to get that stupid colonel off his back. Where was the justice? Ed was going to ruin all his fun! Just because of his stupid bean emotions! Just for making him wait envy was going to have to come up with some extra delicious torture. Cackling evilly to himself (in his head) envy couldn't wait to test it out on Ed.

Envy looked at his watch again. 8.05. That was it. This stupid thing was going to die. Just as he was about to throw the damn piece of technology at the ground it clicked over to 8.06.

Envys brow twitched.

8.06? 8 damn .06?

With a quick pull back of his arm, envy smashed the watch into the glass shattering with a satisfactory louse crunch. He grunted in slight satisfaction at seeing the stupid thing broken into a million pieces. But he also realised that now, he didn't have a watch.

Envys brow twitched again.

He looked up scanning the crowds, stupid watch was just a distraction anyway.

Ed was pissed. He wasn't going to let this slide. Eric had stepped on his toes, metaphorically, though the bastard may as well have done it.

Grumbling to himself, letting his anger wash over him in waves. This was what he was used to, comfortable in familiarity. Not that mushy crap that made him feel woozy and confused.

Though as hard as he try, Ed felt his emotions slipping. He was close to Hana now. And apprehension was creeping. Ed ran a hand over his hair, trying to calm his quaking nerves.

"I can do this" Ed quietly mumbled to himself, trying as hard as he could to pull up the straggling remnants of courage and anger.

How could his emotions flip so fast! Damn traitors!

Ed stopped at the intersection. Hana was just across the road. He couldn't avoid it anymore. It was now or never!

Envy hated waiting. He really did. Though every time he decided to turn and leave, to torture ed later, his legs would not move. A stupid little voice in the back of his head whispering that Ed was almost there. Just another minute.

With the watch broken, Envy had no way to measure the time. If he were allowed to make a random estimate, he would say around 7 hrs had passed. Though in his mind he knew that was slightly incorrect. Even if it had felt like an eternity of just scanning the crowd and standing there in front of Hana.

Just another minute, the annoyingly aggravating voice echoed. Another damned minute his ass! Stupid Ed was probably drinking some milk and getting into bed! But his legs refused to budge.

A small smirk made it to envy's face as he envisioned ed drinking milk.

Scoffing out loud to Eds scrunched up face and flailing arms while trying to escape a human sized glass of milk. Ed was just so amusing to annoy.

A slight glint from the corner of his eye had envy whip around. it was Ed. The annoyingly late alchemist was here! Envy couldn't decide whether to be happy ed was finally here to end his waiting or annoyed that he had had to wait for so long in the first place.

Ed saw Eric, before Eric saw him. Which he couldn't decide if that was a bad or a good thing. The man looked annoyed, and slightly crazy if ed was honest with himself. That weird smirk on his face as if was envisioning something sickly funny. Ed would know, people had that look on their face when commenting on his height. Or more specifically, a certain colonel.

Taking a deep breathe, Ed took a step on to the road. He was going to do this.

The first thing to come out of Envys mouth was not what he had planned. He had planned thoroughly what he would say and how he would act. Down to how many times he would blink his damn eyes for goodness sake! How he managed to forget all his careful planning was beyond him.

"Too short to see the hands on the clock? Or are you just to good to turn up on time?" Envy asked as Ed approached him

Envy folded his arms over his torso, eye brow twitching. He was annoyed and he'd be damned if Ed wasn't going to know about it.

Ed stood his ground glaring at Eric.

"I didn't think you had the **balls** to still be here." Ed angrily ground out.

"Oh I have balls, though i don't understand what the hell you're getting at. If you're that upset at being asked to dinner a simple 'no' would have sufficed" Eric stared the younger alchemist down.

"I'm talking about you asking me out as a joke! You complete ass!" ed almost yelled it, his face reddening in anger.

"You think that it would be so funny to follow _mustangs word and ask out naive Edward Elric huh?" _

"What the hell are you talking about? i haven't talked to mustang about you at all. I ASKED YOU OUT BECAUSE I WANTED TO!" envy panted heavily, not used to this kind of emotion.

Though it seemed to do the trick because ed's posture visibly relaxed and his expression calmed considerably.

"You didn't talk to mustang?…. you…. like me?" his voice was strained but his eyes stayed glued to Erics face. The other man didn't seem to be lying. He seemed honestly vexed as to what Ed was accusing him of. Maybe he really had just blown things out of proportion. It wouldn't be fairest ed grudgingly admitted to himself.

"Thats what i said." Envy stated.

"I….I'm sorry. I guess… i'm just so new… to all of this. And that bastard Mustang said…never mind" ed blushed heavily realising his mistake. his first date, and it turned out like this. he was going to kick mustangs ass for planting that seed of doubt in his mind.

Envy smirked, although this hadn't really been apart of his plan, things were going in the right direction. Ed seemed to believe him, and want a cease fire. Envy could live with that.

"Does this mean you're willing to dine with me now? Or should I go kick mustangs ass to prove my innocence?" Eric smirked down at Ed.

"No… lets just pretend this didn't happen." Ed looked away for a moment only to look up with a grin on his face "Eric! I'm sorry for being late, do you want to go in now?".

Eric smiled "sure princess" entering the restraunt ahead of a newly scrowlingy Ed.

'Great' Ed thought to himself, ' another bastard that likes to make fun of me'. Though Ed couldn't force down the warm feeling in his chest that maybe, just maybe, he could fall in love with this arrogant man.

wow, its been forever since i updated :/ how silly. well the essay part of my course is over so hurray :P but now all our major works are due :/ plus one exam : ( but after that, i shall have hopefully more time to devote to my fav pairing :)

Thanks for the reviews everyone! i really love them and they do push me to update more knowing you guys like the story :)

sorry for the grammatical errors and what not :/

Will update soon, most likely weekends :)

p.s im searching for a fic, i posted what i remember of the plot on my profile. any help would be greatly appreciated :)

Long live edvy :)


	5. the night you prevailed

**disclaimer-i own nothing :)**

_Summery - Envy decides to play with Ed while being disguised as a military man interested in Ed more than he's used to. This is boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read_.

:)

'Great' Ed thought to himself, ' another bastard that likes to make fun of me'. Though Ed couldn't force down the warm feeling in his chest that maybe, just maybe, he could fall in love with this arrogant man.

Despite the rocky start, the date was great. Well, since Ed had no previous knowledge or experience to go off, he was basing it sorely on how much fun he was having. Ed was actually enjoying this mans presence, enjoying listening to him and talking to him. Sure Eric threw in a few short jokes, but if Ed was completely honest, they were kind of endearing…

Annoying, but still endearing.

Ed was surprised by himself, carrying a conversation that was unrelated to alchemy. He hadn't known he could even talk bout anything unrelated.

"So tell me more about your brother, you two sound awfully close. I hope he doesn't mind sharing you" Eric leaned down string in to Eds' eyes.

"My brother and I are all we have, we rely on one another" Ed looked down at the table cloth, he just wasn't able to push 'he won't mind sharing if its with you'. No! It was just too mushy! And it was only the first date.

"What about sharing?" Ed quickly glanced up, when had Eric gotten so close?

"…I…I don't think he'd mind…" Ed trailed off uncertainly. That had to have been the most humiliating thing he had ever said, but it felt good. So good to have said it.

Ed felt a larger hand cover his own and give a light squeeze before retreating.

**10101010101010101010101001**

Envy had to hand it to himself, he was a natural. He could do anything perfectly. When he had started this 'dinner' thing, he didn't think he could get through 10mins without doing something to blow his cover. Tormenting Ed was just so much fun! But this was for a greater prize. Oh wouldn't Ed just _die_ when he found out.

Talking was not a strong suit of envy's, especially when you take out cussing. Then he had about 3 words left 'you' 'me' 'die'. It seemed like Ed had the ability to make others talk freely. About anything and everything. Even though he'd had many encounters with Ed before, neither of them were really looking for a conversation. And so Envy let himself get lost in their conversation. Reveling in this new sensation.

They had just been talking about Ed's brother, when Envy noticed Ed had shifted his gaze down and blushed. Ed really had no idea it was him. Ed really thought he'd been asked on a date by another military man.

Envy just couldn't force down the smile. So he did the next best thing

"What about sharing?"

Oh Al would share all right. Envy took what he wanted, and right now he was going to be the perfect date and have Ed crawling back, begging for more. Even better if he did it literally.

**10101010101010101010101001**

It came as a surprise to both of them when they were told by the owner that the restaurant was closing. Both looked around astounded that they had been so lost in their conversation that they hadn't noticed the restaurant empty.

Ed was humiliated at being so out of it, Eric must think he was such a ditz! To be so absorbed by his date. Like a desperate clingy woman.

"So…walk to go for a walk?"

Ed looked up surprised, he thought he had scared Eric off, apparently not. Ed couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, I'd like that."

As they walked towards the door, Envy casually slipped his hand into Ed's. Eds mind that was just winding down from his little 'inner freak out' came to a complete halt. Eric was holding his hand.

Ed allowed himself a quick glance down. It didn't seem like an accident.

Eric was holding his hand. Like couples do. Ed felt is face heating to uncomfortable levels; he'd never been in a situation like this. It was so new, but he wouldn't trade for anything in the world right now. This feeling...of acceptance. Of security. And maybe...love. Ed tried to make himself think realistically, but he couldn't help but make help but to...hope. Hope that this _thing_ with Eric would lead to so much more.

**10101010101010101010101001**

Much sooner than he had wished, Ed found himself standing in front of his door.

The night had gone exceptionally well in both mens opinion, though for vastly different reasons.

Ed was unsure as what he should do at this point.

A kiss goodnight? Invite Eric in for tea? Or just an informal goodbye and perhaps a promise for another date?

Ed awkwardly jerked forward, intent on at least a small kiss though his body seemed unused to such jerky movements, it failed Ed. loosing his balance Ed fell forward, taking Eric down with him. They landed in a jumble of limbs and pain, though it was soon forgotten when Eric's lips touched Ed's.

The small touch escalated, tongues touching, hands wondering and bodies pressing in to the other.

This was much more than what Ed had anticipated, and he was unsure if he actually wanted it. it was his first kiss after all. But he shut off his mind, intent on enjoying the moment while he had it. Something he always had niggling in the back of his mind since the passing of his mother.

Envy was surprised himself; Edward Elric had initiated a kiss! A kiss with him no less, not that Ed was privy to that information right now, but still, Ed was trying to get intimate! This was definitely not something envy had ever thought possible, nor did he find it pleasing. It was his job to control everything Ed did. And being caught out by an awkward fall/kiss was not on Envy's list of to do's that night. So what else to do other than up Edward?

Envy pushed Ed into the ground, holding his hands above his head, rendering Ed defenseless. Yes, envy thought to himself, this is how Ed should always be.

The mens rather escalated kiss came to a premature end with the help of the phone ringing inside.

They looked at each other for a few moments before ration thought came back and lust died down from their bodies.

"No sir I haven't…. ok… thank you. Yes. I'll call you when he comes home. Yes. Ok. Goodbye colonel." drifted Als voice from just inside the closed door. Edward shifted himself, ashamed of his blatant attempt of groping and dare he say… sexual…initiation?

"Huh…Eric, thank you.. Huh for tonight" Ed quietly, shamefully whispered out. Half worried al would hear him and half of Erics response after being man handled just moments ago. Though Eric had seemed all for the action, Ed was unsure of how these things went, and thought to himself that maybe he had pushed a little too hard on their first date.

Hell he himself he had been acting out of the ordinary, and again his mind whispered all his insecurities back to him. He hated it, but it was true. Ed really had no idea what he was doing, and had probably just ruined a really great night with an equally great man.

Defeated by his own mental mantra of depressing thoughts, Ed sadly whispered something that must have been a goodbye. For envy couldn't decipher it, for it was more of a mumble than anything intelligible.

Envy knew that look; he had seen it on many humans' faces. Well more accurately he had put it on many humans faces. But that's not the look Ed should have after their wonderful date! Envy had been fantastic in every way! He had scrutinized every little thing humans deemed 'charming' and all that other bullshit the women are always blabbering on about. There was no way in hell he was going to let Edward have his own little depressive spin on their date! For envy was sure he and everything he had done was perfect! And by god was he going to make that stupid boy realize it.

Before Ed had managed to turn himself away from Eric and towards his house, Eric had grasped Eds shoulder and roughly pulled him forward.

Ed was shaken from his thoughts and suddenly pulled to his dates strong (and warm Ed pleasantly thought to himself) chest. Ed's gaze snapped towards Eric's face, what could this mean? Could Ed begin to hope? Hope that maybe this man didn't mind Ed's naive ways? That he liked Ed despite the awkward moments of Ed's indecisions? But dare he believe it? If it turned out otherwise… the hurt…. well it would hurt.

But as soon as his eyes connected with Eric's, he knew. This man wasn't going to just let him walk away. And it was that dangerous glint in Eric's eye that really excited ed. after all nights talking, romanticising and charmingness that had captured ed. it was this dangerous edge that really had Ed hooked.

Envy felt Ed change from unsure to something a little…. raunchy. Well who thought getting a little aggressive would have that kind of effect with the chibi? Envy couldn't stop his mind from putting that and the fact that Ed and he had fought many times before, and that maybe Ed had actually been getting off on it? Well that was certainly something he wanted to find out! It was in his list of things to get out of the boy before this was over. Scratch that, before the week was over. It was just too tempting to find out.

Just thinking about ed getting all hot and bothered during their fights (which he did, maybe he was trying to hide what was really heating up?), was making envy a little bothered too. Without warning or gentleness envy swooped in and crushed his lips to eds. He grabbed Eds hair and pushed and pulled him to the kiss, yanking Ed away hard, only to pull him back for another wet kiss of passion.

This was all new to Ed, but he sure as hell couldn't deny that he liked it. in fact the hair pulling kind of turned him on….and he just wanted more and more from Eric. As much as he could possibly take.

Much too soon for Ed's liking Eric pushed him away, with just enough pressure to tell Ed to stop himself.

"As much as I would love to continue hot pants, we should save it for later. It will be so much more fulfilling if we wait" Eric said with a devilish grin that promised pleasures Ed couldn't even begin to fathom. And it made Ed want to go on now even more than before. Ed had to exercise his self control. Eric was right. They should wait. Just a little bit longer. Plus he didn't want to act like a slut. Or did people usually sleep together on a first date? Was he being a prude? Oh god why didn't people talk about these things more often? This was too complicated!

Eds thoughts were cut off by a pair of hot sweet lips he was surely going to be dreaming about for a long time to come.

"Now get going boy, or do I have to tuck you in to bed too?" Eric smirked

"What if I said yes?" Ed smugly stated, sounding a lot more confidant than he felt.

"Well, I'm not sure what your brother would think of a stranger coming in just to tuck his big brother in to bed…do you?" said Eric with a smug yet teasing tone

Before Ed had a chance to retort envy swooped in and stole another kiss "goodnight, I'll see you again soon." and without further ado, envy turned and strolled away. With Ed staring after him in somewhat, amazement.

Ed finally walked to his front door and unlocked it. Ed dazedly walked through his small house, and into his room. Passing a somewhat stunned and curious al. That unbeknownst to Ed and his secret lover had seen the last of their exchange. Well he had seen enough to know his brother was making out with an older man in front of their house!

Al thought it was time to do some investigating.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really love them and they do push me to update more knowing you guys like the story :)

Sorry for the grammatical errors and what not :/

p.s im searching for a fic, I posted what I remember of the plot on my profile. any help would be greatly appreciated :)

Long live edvy :)


	6. the night you enticed

**disclaimer-i own nothing :)**

_Summery - Envy decides to play with Ed while being disguised as a military man interested in Ed more than he's used to. This is boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read_.

:)

Ed finally walked to his front door and unlocked it. Ed dazedly walked through his small house, and into his room. Passing a somewhat stunned and curious Al. That unbeknownst to Ed and his secret lover, he had seen the last of their exchange. Well, he had seen enough to know his brother was making out with an older man in front of their house!

Al thought it was time to do some investigating.

* * *

Ed drifted up the stairs, his brothers eyes following his every step. But for once ed was lost somewhere in his own head. Completely oblivious to everything around him.

From the marks on eds neck and the look on his face al had a pretty good idea of what just happened outside his house. Or more importantly what almost just happened. Al pursed his lips. This wasn't good. Ed hadn't mentioned anyone or anything. This was very sudden and Al had a bad feeling about this. He let his brother walk away unhindered. There would be a time for questions, but that time wasn't now.

Ed was warm. He felt happy, and bubbly...excited even. This, feeling, was so new, so different...it felt great. Ed blinked. His eyes widen a fraction as he realises where he is. His dark bedroom surrounds him. His bed squeaks under his familiar weight. The same shadows dancing across his floor in the dance he's seen over many sleepless nights. His brain quickly added it all together. He was in his house. He had walked in. In a daze. In front of al. Al. Al…Al had no doubt seen him. Al knew. Al was smart.

Ed had an overwhelming desire so hit his bed. To roll and scream. And so he did. Hit and roll that was. He knew better than to scream in the small house. And in his current state there was no way he could face his brother. Even if Al hadn't figured it out, though most likely he had. But in the world ed would like to believe in right now, Al had no idea. None at all. Except... Except a few things. Ed couldn't bare think about what signs and thoughts he had triggered his young, innocent brother to have noticed. Ed held his pillow down, pushing his face into it hard. What had he done? He was smarter than this. He knew he had to be the strong, unrelenting brother. Ed flipped himself over, staring at the ceiling. He strained his ears, listening for signs of what al was doing. Hoping for a clue to his predicament. Nothing. He must have gone to bed. Ed frowned. Unsure if it was a good or bad sign. He looked to his window and watched the night shadows dance. Before he even realised his eyes slid shut and his body relaxed. Sprawled on top of his covers.

"Oh my, what a juicy little morsel i've found."

Envy sat on Ed's now open window sill. Envy swung his legs around. Placing himself more fully into eds room.

Envy's grin turned wicked. Ed was just so helpless. Laying there. Unaware. No idea, none at all that he was here, in his room. Anything could happen. Anything at all.

Envys fingers twitched oh so many thoughts ran through his mind. But

What to do? He couldn't decide.

Envy approached Ed's bed. Fingers tracing up along the beds sheets. His fingers broke from their graceful path along the bed unable to contain his excitement, jumping and trembling. They stopped a mere inch from Ed's boot. His heavy black boots. Encasing a part of Ed that envy had yet to see. Such a detail could not go unnoticed by Envy. He was a master for detail after all. And he was curious, even though he told himself he could use this information against Ed. His hands gently worked there way around the boot, feeling it. Envy grasped the edges and worked the boots off softly, so as to not awaken ed from his slumber. No, the fun was just beginning after all. Envys face was set with concentration. He was in the zone.

Finally envy gently pulled the boot from eds foot. In its wake was a worn a rather dirty white sock. Envy stood, holding the boot for a moment taking in what he had found. So Ed was a dirty kind of guy. Lazy too. Surprisingly his feet didn't smell all that bad. Burt envy had been around a long time and had built up a somewhat strong tolerance to such things.

Envy tossed the now unneeded boot to the floor. It made a slight muffled thud as it hit the ground. However Envy had already forgotten it's existence. He had one hand snaking up Ed's leg the other supporting his weight as he found himself perched on Ed's large bed. Envys open palm took in the contours of Ed's real leg, feeling the way in twisted up and around. So hot and firm, even through his leather pants. Envy felt himself reacting to this small act. Envy pulled his hand back and sat on his legs. He looked at Ed hard. His face blank. He got up and without once glancing back he picked up the boot from the floor, crossed over to the window and threw the boot with a precision of 4 thousand years practice. Right at Eds head. It landed with a satisfying smack and Envy jumped out. Feet barely touching the ground before launching himself into the night with a godly speed.

Ed jumped up as the boot connected with his face. His hands flew to his throbbing forehead, a small high pitched scream managed to rip its way from eds lips. Chanting a thousand and one curses to everything in the universe, Ed cradled his head like it was a wounded baby.

And it was like this that Al found his brother. Having heard the loud smack and following scream. Al stood in the doorway, staring at his brother trying to put the pieces together. He stepped over to his brothers bedside watching his brother cradling his wounded head. His eyes flicked over to the lone boot on the edge of eds bed. Not sure what to make of the situation he gently touched his brothers arm.

" Are you alright ed?"

Ed peeked from between his fingers to look at al.

"Sorry al, did i wake you?" Ed pulled his hands away, maintaining his air. Al looked skeptical.

"What happened ?"

"Oh, it was nothing al really. I just hit myself with my automail. You know how it is." Ed grinned sheepishly at his brother scratching his head.

"Sure brother. Are you sure thats all that happened?"

Al crossed his arms.

"Of course al...you should get some sleep. Sorry for waking you."

Al gave his brother a long look. He knew there was something, but his brother was stubborn and nothing was going to pry what al wanted to hear from his brothers lips. He knew this. But he didn't like it.

Al sighed in resignation.

" Ok brother, If you're sure. I'll see you in the morning."

Al walked to the door , shutting it quietly behind himself.

Ed held still, waiting to hear Als footsteps die away before letting himself relax. But there were none. His brother was still there. This confused ed even more. What was his brother thinking? Did he know something? Ed touched his face tentatively. he knew for a fact someone had thrown his boot at his face. But the question was who? And what were they doing in his room late at night. And why his boot?

There was a creak outside eds door, followed by the quiet but reassuring footsteps of his brother.

Ed felt himself relax.

When did he start fearing his brothers reaction? Did he fear rejection? Did he think his brother would leave him? No matter how hard he tried there was nothing that eds mind that could convince him otherwise. Ed pushed his head into his pillow. Focusing on falling asleep, ed drowned out all thoughts good and bad.

That night was dreams held promises of love, affection. Acceptance.

Ed woke feeling refreshed. Despite the day before and the incident late last night. Ed pushed himself up, sitting on the edge of his bed. he looked blindly forward, thinking of all that had happened recently. His emotions were a wreck. He had no idea what to do from this point. Nothing to base his actions on. Or even how to deal with al. He needed to tell him. If not the truth then something close. Ed sighed and hung his head, his hair falling covering his face from view.

"Nissan, wake up. You're gonna be late for work!" Al's voice echoed through the house.

Ed pulled himself from his thoughts.

'Just act normal' he told himself.

Ed fumbled putting his boot back on. Having only slept with one on. Something his brother had given up trying to change.

Ed slipped down the stairs his steps loud and uneven.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really love them and they do push me to update more knowing you guys like the story :)

Sorry for the grammatical errors and what not :/

p.s im searching for a fic, I posted what I remember of the plot on my profile. any help would be greatly appreciated :)

Long live edvy :)


	7. The trouble you stirred

**disclaimer-i own nothing :)**

_Summery - Envy decides to play with Ed while being disguised as a military man interested in Ed more than he's used to. This is boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read_.

"speech"  
'thoughts'

:)

Last time

"Nissan, wake up. You're gonna be late for work!" Al's voice echoed through the house.

Ed pulled himself from his thoughts.

'Just act normal' he told himself.

Ed fumbled putting his boot back on. Having only slept with one on. Something his brother had given up trying to change.

Ed slipped down the stairs his steps loud and uneven.

Al was busy around the kitchen. Constantly moving and not daring to let his eyes stray anywhere near the door his brother had just entered through.

"Morning al." Ed slumped loudly in to a chair by the dining table, Al's back to him. Ed brushed a hand through his hair; it was a real mess in the mornings.

Ed looked towards Al. He was being awfully quiet….

"Is there any coffee?" Ed ventured, he pulled himself up a bit straighter, taking note of Al's posture. He hadn't seen Al like this in a long time. He was obviously angry about something.

Al had yet to turn around or even acknowledge his brother had spoken. Abruptly al opened the same cupboard to his left Ed had seen him open at least twice since he had entered the room. Something was definitely wrong.

"Al?" his voice low and concerned

Al's movements halted abruptly.

After a few moments of silence, Al sighed almost inaudibly and turned around to face his brother.

Ed and Al stared at each other, trying to read the others thoughts. Before Ed could open his mouth to ask, Al had already beaten him to it.

"where were you last night?" his eyes narrowing

"last night?"

Al didn't bother responding, he continued to stare.

Ed thought back, last night… last night… he had been out with Eri-o h… yeh… he went on a date. HE WENT ON A DATE!

Ed looked down, trying to clear his throat. He couldn't actually tell Al that. 'act cool now, nothing suspicious. You can do this Ed. Just say you went to the library. Nothing suspicious there. Breathe in. 1.2.3. go'

Ed looked back up to his brother, trying his best at a poker face. 

"I was at the library."

Al looked at Ed with disbelieving eyes.

"Really? The library?" Ed squirmed

"…yeh. I lost track of time."

"ok. You were at the library. And then?" Al prodded further. He knew his brother would need a good kick in the rear end to come out and say what he wanted him too. But oh gosh darn did he want to just tell it right to his face. Everything he had seen his brother do last night. But no. Not like this. He didn't want to force Ed to tell him. He wanted Ed to tell him because they were all they had. Well, they had been. Al wasn't so sure anymore.

"And then? That's it… that's all I did." Ed was cracking. He needed to get out of here now. The last thing he needed was Al finding out about his guy…friend.

It was a tense stare off. Both willing the other to give in. Al opened his mouth, Ed braced himself. This was not going to be pretty.

**knock knock**

They both turned towards the front door. Al's mouth still open. Ed could practically hear Al's death wish for whoever dare interrupt them.

Ed took his chance and jumped up to answer the door, feeling Al's glare on the back of his back.

Ed pulled the door open only to see havok.

"Havok? What's up?"

"ah, the colonel said he needs to see you ASAP this morning." Havok gave Ed's choice of PJ's a once over. Blue long pants and shirt with small white sheep on it.

"It's from Al…" Ed embarrassedly pulled at his PJs. No one but Al had ever seen him in them. And he had wanted to keep it that way.

Havok tried to stifle a laugh. And failed. Ed's face flared red. He was so embarrassed. Ed heard soft foot falls coming closer, he panicked.

"Don't move an inch! I'll be ready to go in 1 minute!"

Ed rushed up the stairs to his room, he really couldn't bear to face Al right now.

"Morning Havoc." Al was trying to be civil. But his emotions were a mess right now.

"morni-"

"ok! Let's go!" Ed rushed back down the stairs, his shoes barely hanging on, laces trailing behind him. Pants zipper undone, hanging dangerously low on his hips and his shirt was buttoned all wrong and still struggling with his jacket.

Havok looked from Al to ed. Al trying to burn a hole in the back of Ed's skull and Ed trying to ignore Al was there. He nodded to Al and followed Ed down to his car.

Al watched his brother and havoc drive away. He closed the door slowly. It clicked shut. Yet he didn't move. He couldn't believe Ed had lied to him. He was fuming inside. After everything they had been through, Ed decides to keep the fact he's dating someone from him. If he was totally honest with himself though, al would admit it hurt. To think that his brother had always been there, told him everything. And now, there was someone else. Someone who held a place in his brothers' heart. He didn't want to share! Ed was his brother! Al squeezed his eyes tight, trying to fight off the tears. This isn't what he wanted. 

Havok and Ed sat side by side, havoc driving as usual. Havoc glanced at Ed.

"is everything ok boss? Al seemed a bit upset…"

Ed turned to havoc, slowly taking him in.

"it's nothing."

Ed turned back to his window gazing. And havoc didn't press him after that. 

Havoc dropped Ed off at the front steps of HQ (still looking like a mess). Ed walked briskly to Roys office, not noticing the many odd looks he was getting for his unkempt appearance.

Ed kicked in the colonels door, as usual. He wasn't in the mood for pleasantries'.

"well, well, well, always a pleasure full metal." Mustang said without looking up. There was only one person with a bad habit of kicking his door in rather than knocking. When he did look up though, he was not prepared for what greeted him.

Ed stood in the door with his hair down, scrowl on his face and looking like a darn mess. And to top it all off, his pants were falling off his hips showing a large portion of his toned stomach. And roy found it incredibly alluring. 

'oh no…what has Al done to me!' all roy could think of what it would feel like to kiss Ed…  
'no! bad thoughts! Back it up mustang! He's a boy! Young, sexy.. no!' 

"Eo what did you want bastard?" this seemed to snap Roy out of his debate with himself.

Roy cleared his throat, trying not to stare at Ed's stomach.

"We have some rumours going around about unknown people posing as military personnel and infiltrating HQ. However we have no solid evidence."

Ed walked in and sat in the chair in front of mustangs desk.

Mustang's fantasy world.  
Ed seemed to multiply in sexiness (not that roy would ever admit to thinking that) and was there a wind coming from somewhere? How was his hair moving like that? Eds hand dipped down to pants before slipping under the hem and out of sight... mustang gulped.

"oi! Bastard! What's wrong with you? You look like a hungry hyena."

'oh you have no idea Ed.' "don't be ridiculous Full metal. Now here's all that we have to go on so far" Roy handed Ed a single piece of paper

Ed snatched it from Roy, his eyes skimming through it with practiced ease. He looks up at Roy with a dumb founded expression.

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I may as well have nothing to go off."

"I concur."

"you concur? That's it?"

"what more do you want?"

"give it someone else."

"no."

"WHAT do you mean NO!"  
"It means, no. I was sure you know at least that simple a term."

Ed growled.

"I refuse."

"Then you can leave your pocket watch here."

The men stared each other down. Ed had a feeling this was not his morning.

"Bastard."

"So glad you've seen reason then. No need to check in with me, only if you find any useful information."

Ed smirked. He was already thinking of ways to escape this.

"And don't even think it full metal. I will have people checking up on you."

"…bastard!" Ed swore to himself

"I know, it's all terribly unfair. I trust you'll have this all sorted by… lets say 5 days? That sounds reasonable to me."

"5 days?"

"yes, 5 days. Do tell me you can count that high."

"It's higher than your IQ!"

"Well it's higher than well, you."

"arggghgg BASTARD!"

With that Ed stomped out of the colonels office. 'bastard thinks he can push me around. I'll show him.'

Meanwhile Envy watched from the post boys (not quite a post man yet) eyes. He had timed it to arrive shortly after Ed and managed to drop an assortment to things to not miss a single thing between the shrimp and the old man. Between his spluttering apologies to riza and fumbling on the floor for all the envelopes envy glanced up towards where Ed and mustang where talking. 'what does that old man think he's- stop checking him out! What a creep, thinking those things about him! I saw him first! He's my prey!' Envy watched as Ed stormed out of the room a short time later, picking up the last letter he had dropped he scurried out after Ed. His mission here was done. It looked like he'd have to keep a better eye on Mustang, he could prove to be troublesome.

Riza looked after the small boy that had come to deliver mail only to drop everything and run out soon after. There was something there…but she wasn't sure what.


	8. THE THOUGHTS YOU SCRAMBLED

**THE THOUGHTS YOU SCRAMBLED - CH.8 PART 1**

**disclaimer-i own nothing :)**

_Summery - Envy decides to play with Ed while being disguised as a military man interested in Ed more than he's used to. This is boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read_.

"speech"  
'thoughts'

:)

Last time

Meanwhile Envy watched from the post-boys (not quite a post man yet) eyes. He had timed it to arrive shortly after Ed and managed to drop an assortment to things to not miss a single thing between the shrimp and the old man. Between his spluttering apologies to Riza and fumbling on the floor for all the envelopes Envy glanced up towards where Ed and Mustang where talking. 'what does that old man think he's- stop checking him out! What a creep, thinking those things about him! I saw him first! He's my prey!' Envy watched as Ed stormed out of the room a short time later, picking up the last letter he had dropped he scurried out after Ed. His mission here was done. It looked like he'd have to keep a better eye on Mustang, he could prove to be troublesome.

Riza looked after the small boy that had come to deliver mail only to drop everything and run out soon after. There was something there…but she wasn't sure what.

Roy let out a loud sigh, these Elrics were something all right. Between Al and Ed, Roy felt thoroughly exhausted. 

The office was oddly quiet after Ed's departure, everyone deep in thought or working hard. Havok decided to break the silence. "You know… I think somethings up with Ed and Al…"

Havok let the question hang in the air, Riza was the first to bite.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" havoc seemed to mull for a moment, not knowing the word he was wanting to use. "It seemed a bit strained. Al seemed quite upset."

At the mention of Al, Roy started freaking out on the inside. There was no way he told Ed right? He said he wouldn't tell. And Al was reliable like that. But he's Ed's brother and it's bro's before ho's right?Oh darn, who was he kidding!'

'I'm a dead man' Roy thought to himself.

Roy came back to reality in time to hear everyone mumble about how they knew they were the closest of siblings and could get over anything.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Riza reaffirmed.

Roy felt like he had fire ants in his pants. This discussion had him on edge, he had to get out before he did something stupid and gave himself away!

Roy cleared his throat loudly, all eyes turning to him.

"Riza, ready my car. I have business in town."

Roy kept his face straight, but felt like they all knew. 'Dammit Al! look what you've done to me!' Roy mentally yelled at himself, trying to keep his face from expressing anything.

"Of course sir." Riza was easily swayed, this thing with the Elrics must be weighing on her mind. Looks like he'd have to ditch her too, or she'd be wanting to talk to him about it. Not what he needed right now. The last thing he needed was a one on one about what was happening with the Elric brothers, and worse, Riza knew too much. Far too much.

Riza put down the last of the files she had been carrying around, she could worry about them after dealing with Roy. He was a fool if he thought she wouldn't notice his odd behaviour. And he had just signed his own death warrant by leaving the office. Riza faught to keep the smirk off her face, really, men were just too easy.

The car ride was mostly silent, Roy pretending to be busy thinking and staring out the window, and Riza was putting the peices together.

The car pulled up to the colonels favourite spot, easy walk to most of central from here. Less suspicious.

Roy made for a quick escape, briskly nodding to Riza but avoiding direct eye contact. His palms feeling hot and sticky. He really needed to calm down. If anything it was going to be himself that blew it.

"colonel" rizas cut his escape short, having only made it to the door handle, which seemed oddly persistantly shut...

...she didn't... Roy discretly jiggles the handle.

...oh shit, she did.

slowly Roy lifts his head, Rizas eyes find his instantly. She's waited paitiently for him to realise he doesn't have an escape.

'Play it cool Roy, she's got nothing, nothing solid at least. Or I hope not.' Roy tried convincing himself.

"yes, luitenant?"

"..."

Riza's stare seemed to be radiating heat, cause roy felt his body to heat, and not in a good way either.

"ahem, luitenant, I do have business to attend to. Now if you wouldn't mind?" Roy gestures to the door with his head.

"Buisiness with the elrics?" she questioned innocently

There it was, a small tick above the colonels right eye. And his skin was beginning to glisten.

'oh hell. oh hell. oh hell. oh hell. oh hell. make somethig up! quick! come on brain! she's on to us!'

"Exactly."

'Fuck. good one brain. Thanks for dooming us both.'

Riza took in the colonel for a few more moments before turning away and unlocking the doors.

'well i'll be damned...' Roy thought to himself.

"I hope you can tell me soon. You're not the only one worried about those boys."

For some reason the only thing that seemed to make it to Roy was A. the fact he was now technically free to run away from her but still repeating B. the word 'boys'...like small children, to himself. Yep. straight to hell.

After the fiasco that was a car ride interrogation (which it really wasn't) but Roy was allowing himself to be a bit of a drama queen in this situation. He felt justified, I mean come on!' How many older, handsome and skilled alchemists were there out there, to have touched lips with a quite younger man. Who happened to be the legendary full metal alchemists' prized brother? Who was also a genious. And also quite good lookin-...ok brain you can stop now. Just stop.'

Roy sighed deeply, hoping to make his thoughts of the younger Elric dissappear. which in reality only made them 10 times worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Ed was alot of things today. So much had happened recently and he was just not sure how to process it all. But at the moment he was content enough with the fact he had a somewhat secret... admirer? crush? date? or even...boyfriend?

Ed felt his face heat at the thought. He wasn't stupid, he knew there was more to dating than one great date and some really hot making out in your front garden...but that didn't mean his mind wasn't already planning out their lives together. So much for getting his hopes up.

Ed sighed and tried not too get so hung up on Eric. Though if he could admit it, if only to himself, in his head, then Ed would admit to being absolutely smitten.

In hind sight Ed probably should have been paying attention to where he was going, but the image of eric all hot and bothered in his head was just too good too pass up.

Roy felt something hard collide in to his side. His first instinct was to protect himself, so he did what anyone with years of self preservation techniques shoved in to your head from the military would have done. He pushed the offender away with quite some strength.

In hind sight, Roy should have been paying a little more attention than to get side tracked by his own melo drama unfolding in his head.

The result was a dazed and sore Elric on the ground slumped against the building he had hit (quite forcibly) and an even more panicked Roy. He had practically just assulted a minor. his subordinate to boot. In public.

'maybe i'm already in hell?' Roy dazedly thought to himself.

"Ed?" Roy stepped closer

"Ed?" Roy glanced around quickly there were too many witnesses! He crouched down to the boys level. His eyes were closed, breathing even.

'Damn it Ed!'

Roy crouched over the unconsciouce boy, trying to shield what was happening from the public. Roy tapped Ed sharply on the cheek. Nothing.

Roy felt every second tick by agonisingly slowly. The gazes of those passing by like lasers in the back of his head. He really didn't need this today. And the last person he wanted to see today was Ed. Actually it was Al but hey, they were practically the same person.

Roy slapped Ed probably a bit harder than he should have, a red mark already starting to show, and not that he'd admit it but Roys hand stung something feirce.

"uhhhhgh...whhha...Eric?" Ed's eyes trying to focus on the person hovering exceedingly close to his person.

Ice flooded his veins when he recognised those eyes. Not Eric.

"No Full metal. No Eric here...by the way, Who's Eric?"

Ed pushed himself up a bit straighter forcing his aching limbs to comply. Roy had shifted back slightly but was still way to close for Ed's peace of mind.

"I ment erica." Ed looking over the colonels shoulder

"Oh my mistake. Who's Erica?" Roy stared at Ed's face hard, the boy was hiding something. He really had the worst poker face Mustang had ever had to bear witness to. Poor boy.

"She's...a friend."

"I didn't know you were dating." the result was instant, Ed jumped slightly getting in to the colonels personal space. Face bright red.

"I didn't say- we're not- I- there's nothing-"

Roy couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

And that is how Roy ended up walking back to HQ with a large red hand print on his face, detailed with each groove and crevice of Ed's automail hand. 


	9. The trouble you double

The night you happened ch.9

"She's...a friend." "I didn't know you were dating." the result was instant, Ed jumped slightly getting in to the colonels personal space. Face bright red. "I didn't say- we're not- I- there's nothing-" Roy couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. And that is how Roy ended up walking back to HQ with a large red hand print on his face, detailed with each groove and crevice of Ed's automail hand.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Roy was in a considerably better mood than when he had left his office. He had something on Ed, what exactly he wasn't sure but it was something big and juicy from Ed's reaction. Blinded by the happiness of having something over Ed so that if the 'thing' with Al ever made it to him, he might have a slim chance of survival. Roy didn't connect the dots from earlier to now. So Roy wandered back to headquarters feeling like a million dollars. minus the throbbing cheek.

Ed practically ran the entire way back to his house, he had no intention of having a run in with anyone else today. Nope. Not a chance. Fiddling with the keys for just a moment, Ed managed to push the door open. The house was dark and quiet. Al must have gone to the store. Sighing in relief Ed walked to his room. He was beat and it was only just 1pm.

Ed busied himself getting ready for a nap, there's nothing more productive then shutting down after a disastrous day at work. The next 5 minutes his room was filled with the rustling of clothes hitting the floor and finally lifting his sheets and slipping in. Ed immediately relaxed in the familiar position. there really was no place like home.

Ed stared hard at his blank wall. Willing it to tell him the secrets of life. It revealed up himself Ed drifted in to a quiet slumber.

Meanwhile Envy had been keeping a close eye on Ed since he left the office earlier. Unfortunately that old bastard had ruined his plans for the little bean sprout. but no matter, envy was good at improvising. A wide grin taking over his features as he pushed Ed's window open wide enough to climb through.

Envy took his time, unlike last time when he rushed ahead. This time he was goin to savour every last minute he had. Envy circled around Ed's bed his hand trailing lightly over the covers of Ed's bed. The sheets were surprisingly warm, inviting.

Envy stopped at Ed's face, poking out from the bed sheets. He knelt down, close enough that their breaths mingle between them. Envy feels a draw, it's powerful and heady. It's hard to resist. Envys not sure he wants to though. Envy inches closer, he's so close now, his lips a mere millimetre away form Eds. He holds himself for a moment, trying to get his brain to function but its too late. He closes the gap.

Ed's lips are soft and warm, teasing him to come closer. Envy complies and pushes into Ed's lips. His hands join in, not liking missing out on their time in the game. They slip under the sheets, quickly zoning in on the body hidden beneath. A caress here, a soft pinch there, running up and down along Ed's naked skin. unable to handle the thought of so much exposed skin so close envy eases back the covers, a lightly tanned leg starts to appear. Inch by inch showing itself to Envy. He's unable to stop himself and he latches to the leg and hands twist upwards, searching. There. Envy quickly finds exactly what his body has been begging for. Both hands run lightly over the full alchemists round firm ass, teasing himself. Ed has for gone any clothing but the loose white shirt. And how envy loves it. Envy quickly but quietly sets himself up on the bed between the sleeping alchemists legs.

pushing the covers away to give himself more room to work with envy starts teasing Ed's member, small strokes at first.

Ed whimpers in his sleep, pushing his legs apart. Unknowingly giving himself to the greedy eyes above him.

Envy's eyes widened at Ed's eager responses to his touches. Even he didn't expect something so… delicious. A hunger in the pit of his stomach made itself known. Envy wanted Ed. Wanted to taste and feel everything this blonde man had to offer. And it was with this dawning realisation that Envy stopped, and slowly backed away from the bed.

Standing just a foot from the exposed and aroused Ed, Envy couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was entranced like never before in his life. No one or anything had ever held his attention for long. At least not a positive kind. Envys breathe was harsh, the struggle within to stop these feelings and the want to jump Edward and take everything from him. minutes ticked by, Envy barely moving a muscle, eyes trained to the sight of Edward.

Ed's form was shifting slightly, trying to unconsciously find the source of the earlier stimuli. Being unsuccessful Ed released a low moan, pushing his hips upwards. His hot needy member met nothing but air.

A few more attempts and still nothing. Ed flopped a little more, his eyes scrunching more as he became more alert.

Envy knew he had to leave, Ed was obviously regaining consciousness. But he couldn't tear his eyes away. What was it about Ed that Envy couldn't stop staring because of?Mouth dry and heart pounding away Envy forcefully pushed himself to the window, unable to handle the burning for Ed for much longer he jumped from the window and in to the bustling world beyond.

Edblinked a few times, adjusting to the light streaming in through his window. The first thing he came to realise was he was aroused. The next was that he was weirdly untucked from the sheets, exposing his flesh leg and groin to the open air. Ed quickly covered that up, not being a prude but more the fact that if Al were to come into the room…Ed would never be able to look at his baby brother again. There are some things you just don't share no matter how close a siblings you may be.

With that small crisis averted, Ed stared up at the roof, its unappealing white a canvas for his thoughts. He tried to backtrack to what had triggered this reaction in him. It was starting to happen with some frequency lately. But he had yet to find the source of the…reaction. Ed looked down at his covered and wilting erection with some displeasure.

Putting together what fragments he had so far, it happened while he was asleep, and from what he could remember there was no real dream pattern to blame. A bad feeling (if feeling good was bad) about what could possibly trigger this, overcame Ed. A cold breeze from the open window drew Ed's attention. Ed stared at it for a moment, hating it for ruining his train of thought. Then it hit him. The window was closed when he went to sleep. Ed pushed himself up from the bed, alert now. He searched for other signs, and found a small one. His pants he had taken off earlier were in a crumple but now they were slightly pushed out as if someone had accidentally kicked it while walking around.

Pulling his pants on quickly Ed wandered to the window, checking out and around, see if there was anything indicting what he feared. The window mocked him, still open wide enough for someone to fit through. Ed turned from it and went to his bedroom door. There was an easy explanation to all of this really. Al had just come into talk to him, maybe tried to wake him and kicked his pants by accident, and opened the window hoping to wake him. Yeh that's all. Except the one small detail his brain was yelling at him to not ignore. Al always made sure the window was closed when Ed slept, saying he would catch a cold with his bad sleeping posture. But Al was human, and human make mistakes. But Al was always so compulsive about making sure the windows were closed, covers on and far enough on the bed to not roll out too easily. It was annoying at first but Ed had become accustomed to this small routine. And really, right now the small deviation was putting him on edge. He was going to kick Al's butt for this.

"Al!" Ed called out to the dark house. nothing.

Ed walked downstairs to check the kitchen. All the lights were off down here too. Al was still out.

A thousand scenarios ran through his mind, why? when? who? how often? Then he realised someone had been arousing him. In his sleep! A shiver ran down his back. But his anger was also quickly climbing and overtaking his confused and embarrassed feelings.

He was gunna catch this sicko if it was going to kill him. Which most the time to him people really were trying to.

By the time Al arrived home Ed was in the middle of scheming his own little plan for his pervert. This guy had no idea what he had gotten himself into! Ed had strewn paper all over the lounge room floor.

"I'm home Ed." Al called a bit quieter than normal

"Welcome home Al. " Ed said on auto pilot, still focusing on the paper in front of him.

"Where did you go all day?" Ed asked, now focusing on Al.

There was a beat of silence. They both looked at each other. Al shifted slightly, nervously. Then it came back to Ed. So caught up in his recent findings he had completely forgotten about his semi-fight with Al this morning. Now it was Eds turn to shift uncomfortably. And Al picked up on that immediately.

Al couldn't help but smile. It was just like his brother too. A tiny sigh escaped Al's lips and answered "I went shopping after you left and ended up running into Hawkeye in town. We ended up talking and i guess time got away from us."

"I see…"

"Ed about this morning-" Al started, but Ed cut him off.

"Listen Al…About…before…well, you see…. I…" Ed struggled trying to find the right words

Al listened with baited breathe. Ed was going to tell him what he wanted to know, for once.

"I… well last night…I ahhh…i went out." Ed finished lamely.

"You go out everyday brother." Al pushed, not impressed.

"I went out…out."

"…." Al stared at Ed willing him to spill.

"The colonel has a very important mission for me to complete, so i had to go out-out… its a very secret mission I cant reveal the details to you. Sorry Al."

It sounded flat and like a lie even to Ed who was trying to convince himself that his lie was great. Trying his hardest Ed tried to keep his hands from fidgeting so as not to give himself away.

"A mission?" Al asked voice tight, Al continued "since when do you kiss your way through a mission?"

Ed's eyes snapped up to meet Als. The air was thick with tension, Ed's mind was frozen.

Ed forced out a small chuckle. "kiss? oh Al where'd you get a dumb idea like that?" Ed fighting a losing battle to keep his blush from rising.

"Since i saw you make out with a man twice your age on our doorstep?"

Well, heck. Ed thought glumly. The gig it seemed was up before it even really began.

It seemed he had some talking to do, but Ed would be damned if he spilled it all to Al. Even if he was his only brother.


End file.
